Wonderland
by Serpent of the dark flame
Summary: They lived through a massacre...Magneto gave them a home...Mystique taught them to fight...She'll teach him to live...He'll give her a reason to open her heart...The box of pandora has opened...does hope exist for this world. yaoi & het
1. Tears of an Angel in Hell

Chapter 1:Dreams of the past (Angels lullaby)

_Flame's roared outside as the six mutant children four of which were sleeping huddled together in the remains of the underground research lab, where they were trapped after the surprise attack on Abumisawa by an unknown faction of soldier's_

_The youngest a girl no more than five had dark silver hair and crimson bangs that framed a cherubic face which held wide amber eye's whimpered and clung tighter to the girl who held her in her lap, the white cat ears on her head drooped._

"_Shh Shh it's going to be all right. The bad men are gone now." The small girl looked up at her sniffled and clutched at a pair of dog tags and a small silver locket that hung around her neck._

"_Katsumi-Chan I'm scared are Takeshi-san, Ryo-san, Kei-Chan, and Haya-kun going to be ok?" having no answer for the small girl Katsumi began to rock back and forth and began to sing a lullaby_

"Go to sleep small angel

Safe in the sky above

Forget the sins of yesterday

Remember only love_"_

_The small girl began to relax even as the remaining three lights flickered._

"You rest your weary mind 

Close your sleepy eye's do too

Hold on to that blissful smile

That belongs to only you_"_

_The girl's eye's drooped and the grip on the locket and dog tags loosened. Two of the remaining lights flickered and finally gave up the fight for life._

"Remember all the fun you had

Beneath a sky of blue

Think of all the people close to you

And they will be waiting there for you..._"_

_The final light died just as the small girls eye's closed and the hand clutching the dog tags and locket fell limp._

"_Sleep well Leiko..." Katsumi whispered into the darkness._

**Note to ALL ( The lullay sung by Katsumi was written by ME! If I find it used anywhere without my permission I will not only sue you, I will then hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Having said that I own neither X-men nor project Arms (If I did I would be the happiest person in the world, however I did change a lot about their past's. Leiko is my OC steal her and no force on earth will save you. So saying this please enjoiy this story Feel free to send I idea's on what could happen I have no ide where this will go.)**


	2. Hunting, Baiting, and Anger OH MY!

_thinking or emotions_

"speech"

phone

Chapter Two: Next time I'll hunt and you be the decoy!

**Ten years later**

Leiko ran through an alley panting harshly, and then glanced behind her. The jeers of the humans following her came closer. She allowed a frown to briefly cross her lips, before replacing it with a blank expression.

/_Amusment_, _conncern_, _reassurance_/ distinct pulse's of pure beautiful emotion as familiar to her as her own thought's washed over her. _Thanks Remy-kun._

The girl turned left and was met with a dead end. _Perfect_. She turned to face the gang of people who were chasing her regarding them with slited golden eyes.

"Well well boy's look what we got here." The leader an unremarkable male in his late thirties approached her carrying a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

"She's pretty for a mutie." Leiko growled at the offender baring sharp canines.

The leader slapped her and then chided her. "Now now none of that."

"Oui a true gentleman never hits a lady." all head's turned to the source of the voice, which was a fire escape three floor's up.

A young man with long auburn hair held back in a ponytail sat on the railing shuffling a pack of cards in gloved hands, His long brown trench coat flapped in the wind revealing tight leather pants, brown steel toed boots, and a red mesh top. Black sunglasses completed the look.

While all attention was on the man a clawed hand shot out of the shadows the leader died without a sound. Four more died before the rest of the gang noticed. The remaining six ran three form's shot after them.

"You ok petite?" the young man asked as Leiko appeared next to him hanging upside down from the railing.

"I guess so Remy-kun, but I didn't get to kill any human's." Remy pushed his sunglasses up on to his forehead revealing red on black eyes.

"So what? Chere let you come hunting." Leiko pouted "But REEEMY! It's not really a hunt for me if I don't kill anything." she whined.

A deep chuckle rang from the mouth of the alley. "The pup giving you trouble love?"

Leiko growled as Sabertooth, and two teens walked in to view.

One had chin length silver hair and amber brown eyes and was male, while the other was female with long black hair and red/brown eyes.

"Here's an idea next time I hunt and you be the Bait." Leiko snapped before a beeping interrupted her Sabertooth sighed and pulled out a cell phone and looked at he number.

"What's up?"

Boss is headed back with a new mutant, he wants you and the others back at base.

"Okay we'll be there in a second." He hung up and looked at them "New mutant boss wants us back." everyone looked at Leiko, she sighed a moment later the alley was empty save for the dead body's.

**Yay! I finished another chapie! weeps with joy please send reviews and idea's because I only have a vauge idea of where this is going.**

**Pairings: SabertoothXGambit (obvious) Possible LoganXGambitXSabertooth triangle. PyroXLeiko (Cheshire cat). (Treasure Planet)Jim HawkinsXHayato shingu(Project Arms) more when I figure them out.**

**List of what I don't own that is used in this story: Xmen :WAHHHH, Project arms :The injustice, Treasure Planet :just decided to add this in after watching the movie three times: & more to come.**


	3. Enter the boy called Matrix

**Okay people sorry it took so long to update. Since today is my birthday I thought I'd give you guy's this chapter today. All I really did in this chapter was introduce Jim Hawkins into the story. I couldn't help myself, In case you can't figure it out he's a techno-kinetic. Meaning if it's technology even broken technology he can control it. **

**Chapter 3:Enter matrix**

Jim Hawkins sighed as he let his hands drop from the keyboard. Running a hand through his short chestnut colored hair and closing his Ice blue eyes for a moment before opening them and focusing on the computer screens in front of him. Lines of code ran across one screen half-finished Blueprints on another while yet another contained surveillance info from an illegal satellite keeping tabs on Top secret projects and research, even more screen's floated in the background their purpose's unknown to anyone save for him.

Turning his attention to the screen's containing a layout of the hideout and radar of it's surrounding. Seeing an aircraft approaching he turned on the radio with a thought and tuned into the aircraft's frequency

:Aircraft this is restricted Airspace Identify yourself11 or be shot down:

:Well hello to you too young James:

Jim's eye's widened. _Only two people still call me that_.

Boss is that you?

:Indeed, Raven and I are bringing a new member for the brotherhood.:

Jim focused and another screen rose in front of him.

: Powers and basic's:

:Pyro-kinetic control only for now, Male, 17, St. John Allderdyce.: Jim entered the basic information into the database before narrowing his eye's.

: You're bringing an X-kid here, Why: there was silence for a few moments than a sigh.

: This is my final decision. Are you questioning me Matrix: Jim ground his teeth

:I would never dream of doing so Magneto.:

: Young James I know you have been hurt but I ask you to trust me. Have the other's there when we arrive.: the transmission was cut.

Jim slammed his fist onto the arm of his chair "I hope your right Eric, I hope to God your right"

TBC 


	4. Thought's of the fire master

**Okay I'm finally back! No more school for the summer! ( To the people who reviewed you are truly nice people and this chapter is for you. Sorry if it's short.  
**

Pyro's POV

As I sit in the helicopter with magneto and mystique. I think back on everything that ever happened to me. It's funny I control fire but I can't make it. I locked it all up so long ago all my "weaker emotions" but I think while at the mansion I almost started to believe it was okay to feel there. I was safe.

Boy was I wrong.

Everyone at the institute probably hates me. They Probably think I should feel guilty for betraying them and following Magneto. But that just proves they never could understand me.

Let Xavier and his team fight for a world that will never truly exist. Let them go to sleep believing that dreams can come true, that kind of optimism isn't for someone like me.

I'm the trouble child, the street kid the one who had reality shoved down my throat at the age of seven. If you aren't normal then you sure as hell better be strong or smart, even better if your both.

Magneto understands Human's are like a virus, they destroy everything they touch. They shouldn't exist. I made a promise to myself the day my "saint" of a mother killed herself for giving birth to a devil spawn.

I won't hide, I won't run away from what I am, and I will never be ashamed of it.

Let the world throw whatever it like's at me I'll be ready for it.

**Okay Finally finished the fourth chapter. (Waves victory fans) I hope you like it. I have no idea where this story is going and am open to idea's. What would you like to see happen? Review please!**


	5. A reason for Hatred

Chapter 4:A reason for Hate

Sabertooth stood in front of a Japanese styled sliding door that looked very out of place in the cold metal hallway before raising a clawed hand and knocking on it. _This is the last one I hope Itachi is in a good mood_

A young boy with blue-black hair of obvious Asian descent opened it smiling brightly at him his wide innocent black eye's holding nothing of the coldness found in a pair of eye's almost identical "Victor!"

He was the only one besides Remy who called him that.

"Hey Cub, Boss is bringing a new mutant so he wants everyone who's not out on a C-class mission or higher in the main hall" he told him with a small fanged smile.

"Of course we'll be there in a few minute's." he closed the door.

Sabertooth sighed as he headed down the hall out of everyone in the brotherhood The Arms children, Jim, and Sasuke were the only ones aside from his mate Remy that he could honestly say without a doubt he would die for. They were the kids he would never have.

Leiko, Hayato, Ryo, Katsumi, Takeshi, and Kei for all their claim's of them being strong enough on their own looked at him and mystiqe and saw older pack mates that could teach them all they would ever need to know about the hunt.

Jim Hawkins who's Lone wolf manner and high intellect hid a lonely young boy forced to grow up before his time, leaving him terrified of human's and their cruelty only opening himself to a rare few. A boy looking for a father.

Sasuke Uchiha the only truly innocent one. Sheltered By his older brother's telepathicly inplanted memory blocks from the cruelty of the life they had led after thier "parents" had sold them to a brothel to hide the shame of the fact that the highly respeceted Uchiha clan had given birth to "dirty blood". Sasuke looked at everyone with all the simple innocence of a child people were either good or bad there was no gray area for him, where others saw a dangerous Feral. Sasuke saw a protector and someone to tell all the simple things that only the young could find scary too. A true angel as his codename Tenshi implied.

The last was his Mate Remy Leabue. As an empath with a tragic background Remy understood his feral nature in a way very few could ever hope too, as a person Remy understood him in ways no one else was ever brave enough to try. Remy's charm, cunning, unique beauty and bold bravery to keep going even when things looked bleak had won him a place at his side the thief prince who held his heart.

He was also the cause of his hatred for wolverine. He had been an obedient weapon X up until he had met Remy in one of the labs. He had fallen in love with him and had escaped from Weapon X taking the then sixteen-year-old Remy with him, They had lived on the run for the next couple of years.

Then Weapon X had sent creeds then insane old partner after them. Creed hadn't been there when wolverine had gotten a hold of Remy and decided to play with him. He'd driven wolverine off and rescued Remy but not in time. Then magneto had found them and offered them shelter he'd accepted only because Remy wasn't going to make it if he didn't get medical help and no human doctor would have helped them.

Then by pure accident he'd run into wolverine again only to find that wolverine didn't remember a fucking thing while his lover would always carry a reminder of those three days of hell in his heart. Remy still had nightmares at times and flinched when someone he didn't know touched him.

There were plenty of other young mutants in the brotherhood but to him those one's were special.

_Oh crap not again Damit why is it always the strays_. Sabertooth thought as he entered the main hall and got his first look at the new kid, He had the look and composure of a dog that had been kicked one too many time. Creed growled as he caught a sent on the kid that made his hackles rise. He hadn't smelt this since he had saved Remy from wolverine.

_Well shit_...

**There you go I finally got it up.** **I'm so sorry for the delay My laptop is a piece of shit Honestly it's about 20 years old. I almost lost this chapter in transfering it to a computer with internet access. Just one more semester and I'll actually get a REAL laptop honestly I can't even move it without the screen acting up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I have no Idea where this story is going.**


End file.
